


Lovely Misunderstandings

by imgilmoregirl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark Castle, F/M, Fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 08:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12429138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imgilmoregirl/pseuds/imgilmoregirl
Summary: Belle's sudden revelation gets Rumple wondering about his feelings about her.





	Lovely Misunderstandings

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon A Time or any of the characters and storylines in the show. This is just a fanwork made for fun.
> 
> Anonymous prompted: "I think I'm in love."
> 
> This is basically Rumbelle being dorks at the Dark Castle, but I really hope you all enjoy it and let me know what you think about this story.

"I think I'm in love."

She spoke those words out loud, with the clear intention of having him hearing them. Rumplestiltskin slowly looked up from the spinning wheel, glancing quickly at where she was, sat on the chaise with a book open on her lap and a soft shy smile playing on her pinkish lips. The imp didn't dare to keep staring at her for more than a brief moment, although he knew that he couldn't hide his unpleased expression from her, but he did his best to make it look like he didn't care about what she just said, starting by cleaning his throat and grabbing another piece of straw.

"And you're in love for who, dearie? Because unless you've been sneaking out of the castle without my consent, then I will suppose that you're talking about the books or the library," he said, using the most impish tone he could.

Belle giggled beautifully, getting his full attention again as his reptilian eyes fixed in her once more. He watched, slightly confused, his maid pulling the book aside and standing up with a wicked grin on her lips, one that he never thought would suit her so well.

"Guess I'll leave you wondering," Belle laughed.

The maid turned her back to him, walking happily to the double doors, until she disappeared through them, leaving the Dark One by his wheel, with some straws of gold and his mind full of doubts about what his little Belle had been doing lately.

* * *

 

The next few days were torture to him. Rumplestiltskin couldn't help following Belle with his eyes whenever they were in the same room, wondering who she had been seeing without his permission, attentive to notice if she suddenly disappeared while he was feeling distracted, but she was always around doing her duties with a smile. His concern seemed to amuse her and he often heard little giggles coming from her in the most unexpectable moments.

Was she acting so foolishly because she was in fact in love? But who had been the one to won this maid's heart? The imp didn't know the answers for these question, however he was feeling like he could hunt down whoever dared to get any near to his maid. Not that he was going to admit this aloud, but his affections for her had grown during the months she spent there and now she was probably the only one that could occasionally make him act more like a human and less like the monster he was. She could even get him nervous and smiling like a fool.

Rumplestiltskin didn't like to feel as vulnerable as he was around her, but he couldn't help himself. And now he couldn't stop thinking that he might lose the light of his days, that someday he would just wake up and she wouldn't be around. The worst however, was that he knew that if she ran away he wouldn't go after her, because he cared too much about Belle to just keep imprisoning her and preventing her from being happy. He might be a beast, but Rumplestiltskin wasn't that selfish. The Dark One wanted his maid to live a beautiful life, even if his soul would be once more shattered when she left.

He had to admit that not knowing for who her smiles and giggles were, was getting him mad. Rumplestiltskin couldn't work, couldn't sleep or make any deals without ponder about his maid's love and, that morning when she entered the dining hall with a tray in hands to serve his tea, he couldn't just help himself, when he realised, he was already speaking.

"It is that fiancé of yours, isn't it?" Rumplestiltskin asked, making a frown take her face.

Belle pulled the tray down, placing the chipped teacup right in front of him and filling it.

"What are you talking about?" She questioned.

"You're in love with him, aren't you?"

A soft giggle left her lips. Belle was incredible beautiful when she was laughing so lightly. He shooked his head, trying to free himself from this kind of crazy thoughts that he was having lately, Rumplestiltskin just wanted to solve that mystery, then he could follow with his life and maybe if she went away to find her love, it would be easier for him to forget her.

But Belle was looking down at him like the was the world's biggest fool and he was certainly confused.

"You think that I'm in love with Gaston?" She inquired for which he nodded, making Belle chuckled. "Oh, Rumple, that was an arranged marriage. I never wanted to marry Gaston and I was in fact very relieved that I would never have to be his wife when you brought me here."

He opened his mouth, then he closed it, completely speechless for a moment. Rumplestiltskin lifted the teacup to his lips and took a sip of his drink while he put his brain to work.

"So, it is not him who you are in love with?" The imp repeated in need of a confirmation.

"No. I would never give my heart to someone like him," Belle guaranteed. "The person for who I'm falling is way more interesting. He has many layers and every day with him is a new adventure. He is special."

Rumplestiltskin swallowed. So, she was really that amazed by someone, the way she talked about that man let it clear how much in love she was. He looked at his cup, taking a deep breath before doing something that he might regret later, but which he felt that he should do.

"Alright, you're free to go to him, whoever he might be" Rumplestiltskin said without glancing at her. "I can find another maid."

"You are freeing me?" She gasped.

"Aye."

Waving her head repeatedly, Belle thought that the Dark One might be terrifying, threatening and dangerous, but he certainly wasn't much smart, at least not in the love department. How he could not see how much she looked around that castle glancing at him while biting down her lip in wonder, she would never know, but by the way he was avoiding her eyes, she knew that he wasn't playing a fool, he was one.

"Don't be so silly! I don't need to go after the man I love."

"Why not?" Rumplestiltskin asked, with narrowed eyebrows. "You must be missing him."

He thought that she would take the chance without thinking twice, grabbing her things and leaving to never come back, and yet there she was, against all odds staring at him like she thought that he was funny. And that angered him a little.

"Well, I'm not," Belle said. "I see him constantly, I just wish that he was aware of how I feel about him."

Once again, he made a grimace full of confusion, taking a sip of his tea before he tried another question.

"And he is not?"

"I told him that I'm in love, but he is too stupid to realise that I was talking about him."

"So he is an idiot," Rumplestiltskin snorted.

The imp found it unbelievable that someone could have Belle's love and simply not realise it. He didn't know what was that man's problem, but he certainly had one, otherwise he would have not thought twice before falling into the maid's arms. Who could reject her when she was so beautiful, so clever and kind? Of course, that her talkative way of being was sometimes a little annoying but nothing that couldn't be eclipsed by her other qualities.

"You're the one saying that," Belle whispered tracing the blue lines of the teapot, "but well I might agree with you."

"Good," the imp said, a little harshly.

Belle stopped, resting both hands on her hips and lifting her chin. She couldn't believe that he was there talking to her without realise what her words meant.

"Rumplestiltskin, are you serious?"

"About what?" He asked.

"Dear gods..." Belle whispered, then gesticulating on his direction. "I'm talking about you!"

He blinked without understand what exactly she was saying. Rumplestiltskin was rather angry about her being in love with someone and she seemed angry at him for some reason.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm in love with you!" Belle exclaimed. "You're the one I was talking about."

His mouth fell open, he had no reaction other than to keep staring at her, but Belle moved forward kissing his cheek and smiling widely at him. She loved him and he couldn't believe it, but Rumplestiltskin's body moved before his brain could think and her hugged her waist, closing his eyes as he felt her fingers dig into his hair.

Their feelings were mutual. The beauty and the beast were fated to be certainly more than just friends.

**Author's Note:**

> My apologize if there is something wrong with my writing. English is not my first language.


End file.
